


【Flo米】当Mikelangelo Loconte在极其偶然的情况下不化眼妆时他在想什么

by fffccc



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Bottom!Mikelangelo, M/M, Top!Florent
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fffccc/pseuds/fffccc
Summary: Flo包容着Mikele的一切，而Mikele想要学着改变。





	【Flo米】当Mikelangelo Loconte在极其偶然的情况下不化眼妆时他在想什么

**Author's Note:**

> 随意穿插几个梗  
> 无具体时间线  
> 小甜饼~  
> 祝食用愉快呀~٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶

“哇哦，你今天看起来很不一样，Mikele。”Flo看着从浴室走出来的男友，笑眯眯地打趣道。

这不是说他的意大利男友今天不够火辣，恰恰相反，他无时无刻不让人觉得辣得冒烟。只不过今天，他的Mikele真的很不一样——他没有化眼妆！上帝知道，他已经很久没见过他不化眼妆就出门的样子了。

在Mikele感到比较累的某些早上，说来都怪他，哎，是他某些晚上不够体谅大他八岁的男友，Flo会亲自帮他化眼妆。他喜欢这些温馨时刻，男友全心全意相信着他，闭上眼睛，乖巧地任他左手拿着眼线笔，右手端着眼影盘给他上妆。

如果男友对他的妆满意，那他则会得到一个甜蜜蜜的亲吻作为奖励，如果不满意，不好意思，那他仍然会得到一个甜蜜蜜的亲吻，外加一个撒娇的埋怨眼神，谁让他的宝贝儿是生性浪漫又可爱的意大利人呢？

他知道，厚重的眼妆，长袖或外套，脖子上挂满的项链，以及手上缠绕着的各式各样的布条——他甚至从来不穿人字拖，而Flo深刻地了解他的脚有多么好看——Mikele在这种情况下能获得十足的安全感，当大部分皮肤都被遮盖得严严实实的时候，他才有精力释放自己百分百的魅力。

 

出乎意料的，或者说，也在意料之中，Mikele并没有笑。

“噢，呃，你知道的嘛，今天要去医院给小孩子们唱歌，不好化太浓的妆的。”Mikele试着扯了一下嘴角，僵硬地从嘴里吐出一句话。

他知道自己不该想太多，但是无法否认的是，当他在浴室里对着镜子给自己做了十分钟心理建设后，听到Flo的小小调侃，心脏还是不由地抽搐了一下。

Mikele恶狠狠在心里唾弃着自己，不断告诫自己这没什么，没化眼妆而已，别人又不会把我当成怪物。想到这里，他苦涩地笑了一下，也许化那么重眼妆才被别人当成怪物吧。

但是他不在乎别人怎么看，他只关心Flo，他到底如何看待他化不化眼妆，他俩认识这么久，却从来没有谈过这个问题。是真的完全没谈过，不是一方想要提起，另一方搪塞过去那种。他的法国男孩儿看起来从最开始就全盘接受了他热爱眼妆到了不可自拔的地步，并且在他偷懒的时候还乐于帮他化。可他心里究竟在想些什么，Mikele不知道。他会觉得有这样一个化浓妆的男友很奇怪吗？很…丢人吗？

 

对面的Flo没说话，直直盯着他，脸上看不出表情，Mikele有点儿慌张。

“怎么了？Flo？宝贝儿？我……我看起来怎么样？很奇怪吗？”

“什么？不不不，Mikele，你看起来简直棒极了！”

他冲上去给了男友一个大大的拥抱和一记响亮的亲吻，试图抚平他肉眼可见的焦虑。

不过说真的，今天的Mikele，淡妆，白衬衫，西装，黑皮鞋，上帝啊，他的星星，他的小太阳，他的爱，如此美丽与耀眼而不自知。

然而Mikele看起来并不太好，嘴唇有些泛白，张张合合好几次，最终也没说什么，只是皱着鼻子笑了笑，“那我们走吧。”

Flo点点头，跟了上去。

 

开车前往医院的路上，Flo时不时转头看看Mikele，想确认他到底好不好，可每次看到的只有一颗金灿灿的后脑勺。Mikele的头发很柔软，在没有为了演出而狂抹发胶的情况下，简直像刚出生的小奶猫的皮毛，散发着无害的气息。

但他现在在开车，没办法分出一只手去揉乱他的一头金毛，于是他轻轻哼起了他最喜欢而Mikele一听就要翻白眼拼尽全力拒绝的歌。

他都能想象到下一秒Mikele转过头，一脸生无可恋的样子跟他说“认真的，Flo？你还没听腻纹我？我都要唱吐了好嘛？”而他会说，“永远不会。就像你永远不会厌烦杀人交响曲一样。我爱这首歌就像我爱你一样。”他想着想着都要被自己逗笑了。

可是当他看到Mikele转过头时，他的笑容凝固住了——Mikele没有任何反应，眼神空洞地盯着车顶，然后缓缓闭上了眼睛，过了一会儿，他拿帽子盖在了脸上，仿佛要把自己和世界完全隔绝开来。

_我应该给他一些时间来调整。_

于是Flo也不再发出声音，踩下油门，往医院开去。

 

到了医院后，一些孩子和大人们围在他们身边坐了下来，有一个对摇滚莫扎特很着迷的小护士负责全程录像。当人们的眼睛带着惊喜与期待的目光看向他的时候，Mikele开始觉得头晕目眩，他紧张到快要忘了如何拨动吉他的弦。

医院独有的刺鼻消毒水味道让他不舒服，白晃晃的灯光让他不舒服，脸上没有眼线做保护也让他不舒服。他恨不得现在摔了吉他对着众人大喊大叫几句，再冲到洗手间去大吐特吐一会儿，然后他就安心了，他就正常了，不会有人再用奇怪的眼神打量他。

他回头看Flo，他优秀可爱迷人自信的男友，曾经的顶尖商学院小天才，如今的音乐小王子，从不需要浓妆艳抹来装饰自己，证明自己，亦或掩饰自己，瞧，他正面带微笑给女士们签名呢。

_我可以做到的，我可以的，Loconte，相信你自己，不化眼线并不会怎么样的，你看，你还活得好好的。Flo还爱着你，人们看着你的眼光也是善意的，地球还在转，一切都很好，没问题的。_

Mikele试着不断给自己打气。

当他觉得已经过去了一个世纪的时候，他又一次看向男友，Flo朝他点点头，用眼神确认可以开始演奏，Mikele长舒一口气，朝他眨了眨眼，接着就用脚打起节拍，对着人群唱起来。

Flo可以明显感觉到他的心情变好，熟悉的笑容又在他的爱人脸上绽开。他真想立刻扑过去给他无数亲吻，当着所有人的面告诉他，他是世界上最完美的人，无论棕发还是金发，浓妆还是淡妆，手上有没有缠布条，他都是他最爱的人。

_忍住，Mothe！忍住忍住，你有一辈子时间告诉他这些。现在，唱歌。_

 

他们各自唱了一些原创歌曲，为小朋友们弹了几首钢琴曲，接着合唱了摇滚莫扎特里的经典曲目。Flo看到几个护士在他们唱纵情生活的时候，激动地捂住了胸口，脸上是介于怜爱与兴奋之间的一种让他捉摸不透的表情。

这时，一位妈妈把自己的女儿抱了过来，放在Mikele的身边。小姑娘穿着红裙子，头上扎着蝴蝶结，一脸茫然，不知道为何自己上一秒还在座位上吃手，下一秒就被腾空抱起并安置在了弹吉他的大哥哥边上。

Mikele的目光柔和下来，他放下吉他，Flo也配合着Mikele，立刻让合奏变成了伴奏。Mikele轻声唱着歌，把小女孩抱起来放在腿上。

他用手托着小女孩后背，防止她摔下去，眼睛看着Flo，与他对唱。

唱着唱着，Flo突然笑起来，他也不明所以跟着笑了，歌声就这么戛然而止，大人们也一起笑了，十分给面子地鼓起掌来。

“你的眼睛真好看。”一直神游的小女孩看着Mikele说道。

这句不带任何杂质的夸奖让意大利男孩儿的心都要融化了，他亲了亲她的额头，把她还给了她的妈妈。

“嘿，你知道我刚刚为什么笑吗？”Flo凑过来，在他耳边贼兮兮地问道。

“什么？但我有不好的预感。”Mikele嘴上这么说着，笑容却在不断扩大。有Flo在身边，还能出什么大事情呢？

“我们两个刚刚把杀人交响曲唱得像情歌对唱一样，我在想，对着一群孩子唱这个，实在不太好吧？就突然笑场了，哈哈。”

Flo离他很近，说话时，温柔的气息悄悄钻进耳朵，又痒又热，让人觉得十分亲密。

“哈哈哈，你在想什么啊，真可爱。”Mikele大笑起来，眼角弯弯，看起来有点萌又有点傻。

“你在想什么？告诉我，Mikele。”Flo突然很认真地问道。

Mikele抿起嘴，看起来很平静，出门前那种眉头紧皱，目光低垂，状态糟糕得不行的样子已经不见了。

“回家吧，我会告诉你的。”他说。

 

当Flo用钥匙打开属于他俩的家时，Mikele轻轻推了他一把，自己也跟着快速进了门。他反锁了门之后，便将Flo压在门上用力亲吻起来。

Mikele比Flo稍矮一些，此时看起来就像仰着头索吻，但他又那么气势汹汹，似乎要把Flo就这么拆吃入腹。

“你想在这儿做吗？Mikele？”Flo抓着Mikele的头发往后拉了一下，两人稍微分开一些距离，带着喘气问道。

“嗯，就这儿，现在就想要你。”Mikele模糊地应了一声，嘴唇一刻不停又覆在了Flo的脖子上，吸吮，啃咬，留下自己的印记。

喉结一向是Flo的敏感处，被袭击了要害之后欲望一下从腹部窜起。他托起Mikele的大腿，手臂施力，猛地将他抱起，转身压在门上。

腾空的瞬间，Mikele的腿就自觉地环在了Flo的腰上，紧紧夹住。背部重重撞在门上也仅仅是让他闷哼了一声，疼痛在这个时候只会加重情欲，让他更加疯狂地想要做爱，被占有，被需要，被爱着。

他粗暴地扯开Flo的衬衫，纽扣崩了一地，法国男孩雪白的胸膛露了出来，他急切地舔吻，发出色情的吮吸声。

“别急，宝贝儿，我哪儿也不去，我在这儿。”Flo知道他为什么如此焦急，他放下Mikele，吻了吻他通红的耳朵，用气声说，“自己脱衣服给我看。你能做到的。”

Mikele还想做最后的挣扎，不管不顾就要去扒Flo的裤子，被抓住手亲了一下后，他咬着嘴唇把手缩了回去。

“你知道的，我有心理障碍，你懂的，裸露自己身体的某部分皮肤什么的……我就是……我做不到。”他用手捂住脸，声音闷闷地传出来。

“但是你现在好多了不是吗？我还记得我们第一次做爱时……”Flo耐心地抱住他，下巴搁在他头顶上说道。

“别说了……Flo……”Mikele简直要羞死了，他把脸抬起来，假装凶狠地说道，其实两个人都知道，这一点威慑力都没有，不如说更像撒娇。

 

Flo清楚地记得，第一次的时候，Mikele死活不肯脱上衣，尽管他不得不承认他穿着黑色毛衣的样子很性感，但是，他也很想要在做爱时吻遍他的全身呀。当他把Mikele的裤子脱下来的时候，他看起来窘迫极了，而Flo将这一切看在眼里，他搜刮了满肚子的词汇来赞美他的身体，膜拜似的将他从脚趾吻到阴茎。

他确实拥有令人羡慕的身材，但他自己看不到。他常年包裹在衣服下的身体白皙，肌肉匀称，连脚指甲盖都圆润粉嫩。当Flo夸光了自己所学过的所有莎士比亚诗歌时，他的男友终于露出了羞涩的笑容——这和他在外人面前完完全全相反，他本以为他是那种可以无所顾忌大笑，亲吻身边每一个男男女女的多情意大利男孩儿。而独处时，他的Mikele沉默寡言，更喜欢一个人低着头弹吉他，有些自卑，笑容腼腆。他们在性事上花了很长时间磨合，然后有一天Mikele在Flo又一次尝试脱他衣服时没再拒绝，那天晚上Flo激动地把他折腾到凌晨四点。

但Mikele从来没有自己主动在床上脱过衣服。

今天，Flo不想再等待。

 

Mikele表现出了的明显的犹豫。他欲火中烧，而他的宝贝男友却非要为难他，不肯给他快活。  
“求你了…别逼我……Flo……求你……”

他在Flo怀里扭来扭去，想要转移他的注意力。

“好。但是你记得的吧，你说会告诉我，你在想什么，在医院的时候，你答应过。”

头顶的下巴移开，换成了几个温柔的吻落在发间。

“一定要现在吗？”Mikele可怜巴巴地问道。

“我不认为一会儿你还有什么力气跟我解释？”

法国人邪恶地笑了笑。

意大利人撇撇嘴，对此不置可否。

“你知道的，就那样呗，就……我们从来没谈过关于我化眼妆这件事儿。我，我不知道你对我是怎么看的，我一想到你可能会觉得我是个怪人，心里就痛得无法呼吸。”

Mikele说完后甚至不敢看Flo，他害怕看到他露出鄙夷的表情。

“上帝啊，Mikele，永远不要这么想，永远不要。你从来不知道你有多么完美，你点亮了我的生命。没有遇到你之前，我以为音乐就是一切，但是你的出现让我知道，原来你比音乐更美好，有了你，我的音乐才是音乐，是有灵魂的音乐。你明白我在说什么嘛？而且，我喜欢你化眼妆的样子，所以我努力学着如何帮你化妆，我爱所有你热爱的东西。”

Mikele没有说话，他一头倒在Flo的胸口，男孩儿感到有滚烫的液体从胸膛留下来，像要把他灼烧一样的温度，他能听到Mikele剧烈跳动着的心脏。

“我……该死的……”Mikele使劲吸了吸鼻子，“我一直一直在想，要克服自己的心理障碍，想要成为配得上你的合格男朋友。所以我试着不去化那么重的眼妆，也许有一天，我可以不化妆，手上不绑布条，穿着短袖沙滩裤和人字拖，跟你手牵手在沙滩上看日落。我在努力，我真的在努力，Flo，相信我，我愿意为你做一切，包括戒掉陪了我这么久的眼妆。”

“你不需要，Mikele，你在我身边这件事本身就让我感到无比荣幸和幸福了。”

Mikele咯咯笑着从他怀里起来，眼角还挂着泪珠。

他脱下西装外套，在Flo惊讶的目光里，动手解掉了衬衫的扣子。

突然间，他之前沉重的心里负担都没那么重要了，你看，也没什么难的，眼前这个人，全心全意地相信着他，爱着他。

 

Flo嗷地一下扑了过去，简直比小狼狗还小狼狗，Mikele被压在地板上，满怀爱恋地看着他的男孩儿，“来吧，Flo，填满我。”

他的内裤被脱了下来，甩在一边。Flo凑上来与他狂热地亲吻在一起，一只手抚摸着他的身体，另一只在为他扩张。互通心意之后，Mikele发觉自己状态出奇的好，很快他的穴口就湿哒哒地流了水。手指分剪带出了黏腻的声音，他在接吻间隙克制不住地呻吟起来，Flo拉开两人的距离，用胡子蹭了蹭Mikele的脸颊，享受着他被胡子扎到时小声的喊痛，缓慢地将阴茎插了进去。

渐渐的，慢速的律动让Mikele变得贪心起来，他用湿润的眼睛盯着Flo，催促着让他快些。没化眼妆的他看起来更加年轻柔嫩，像是只有十八岁，还像个孩子。

Flo着迷地去吻他的眼皮，Mikele乖乖阖上眼睛任他亲吻。在被撞击到敏感点时，手指狠狠扣紧他的背，脚趾也舒服得蜷了起来，阴茎不受控制地冒出一股股透明的前液。

“快点儿，宝贝儿，嗯啊……Flo……啊啊……”

他语无伦次地喊着他的名字，快要被逼近临界点。他不想再思考任何问题，只有Flo，他的世界只要Flo就够了。

法国男孩儿在床上一向很多花头，但这次，他也想要快点满足他的爱人，便更快地抵着前列腺冲刺。没几下，Mikele就哑着嗓子，尖叫着被送上了高潮。Flo被无规律收缩的后穴绞得差点缴械，正准备退出来，便被Mikele拉了回去，“射进来，Flo，射给我，让我属于你。”

他完全无法拒绝，又埋头抽送起来，Mikele抚摸着他的尾椎骨，电流直窜心脏，他几乎是立刻就低吼着射在他身体里。

休息了一会儿，Mikele翻了个身，脚搭在Flo身上，精液流了出来，但是，管他呢，让他们就这样待一会儿再去想别的事吧。他俩面对面躺在硬硬的地板上，脸上带着满足的笑，Mikele伸手摸摸男友的脸，捏捏他脸颊上的肉，揉出一个搞笑的鬼脸，Flo宠溺地随他揉搓。

天有些黑下来了，房间也没有开灯，街边的路灯照进来时，Flo才发现，Mikele的脸上又亮晶晶的，挂满泪水了。  


但他笑得那么开心，一点儿也不像难过的样子。

Flo那时想，他这一辈子，大概就这么栽进去了。

 

Mikele发现男友用他那温柔得要腻死人的焦糖色眼睛盯着他看时，本来已经能控制住的眼泪又汹涌起来，嘴巴张开来也冒不出一个字，反到把自己噎了一下。  


“嘿，嘿，嘘…好了好了……我在这儿，Mikele。你不需要做任何改变，好吗？”

Mikele往Flo怀里又钻了钻，眼睛快要睁不开，大男孩儿身上有种令他可以放下所有戒备与不安的温暖味道。

“我爱你，Flo。”他轻轻叹息道。

“我也爱你，Mik。”

 

 

Fin

 

 

 

然后他们在地板上迷迷糊糊睡了一晚上

第二天醒来除了腰酸背痛

还收获了两枚重感冒

可喜可贺

**Author's Note:**

> 我很喜欢米老师的眼妆  
> 鹅且他是我见过唯一一个连脱妆都那么好看的人  
> 写RPS，OOC那是必然的  
> 谁也不知道他们究竟是怎样的人  
> 但至少我能做到的是  
> 在我的笔下，他们都是甜蜜的，被世界温柔对待的人~


End file.
